Verdorben
by M9
Summary: Draco denkt über etwas nach, das er herausgefunden hat. Teil 2 on.
1. Teil 1

Voilà, hier ist das, was ich letzte Woche angekündigt habe: Mein neuestes Stilexperiment. Natürlich gehören mir die Charaktere darin nicht, sondern ihrer Erfinderin. Der Stil gehört auch nicht mir, sondern einer meiner Lieblingsautorinnen, aber ich wollte auch mal probieren so zu schreiben. Nur die Idee, die gehört mir.. und ist mal wieder total verrückt. ;-) Mehr sage ich nicht, damit ich nichts verrate und wünsche euch noch viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Verdorben**

Ich sterbe!

Nicht jetzt natürlich.

Aber irgendwann mal. Wenn ich alt und grau bin. Hoffentlich.

Oder?

Vielleicht doch… Jetzt. Wenn Potter nicht da weiter macht, wo er gerade aufgehört hat.

Ihr fragt euch, warum Potter hiermit was zu tun hat?

Ganz einfach: Er hat immer etwas damit zu tun. Immer. So wie in den letzten Jahren. Wenn wir uns bekämpften. Uns gegenseitig niedermachten – wobei ich zugeben muß, daß meistens ich der Auslöser war.

Aber: Er ist ja auch allgegenwärtig. Der Junge der Lebt. Immer noch. Trotz der Schlamassel, in die er immer wieder gerät und aus denen er alleine sicher nicht mehr herausgekommen wäre.

Aber er kam heraus. Durch seine Freunde, die ihm immer wieder halfen.

Er überlebte. Er lebte. Und er brachte andere zum Leben. Sozusagen.

So wie mich. Eben. Jetzt.

Was er gerade getan hat?

Ihr wollt es nicht wissen. Nicht wirklich.

Aber… Er ist wirklich gut darin. Vollkommen verdorben. Natürlich! Was sonst? Sonst würde er das ja nicht tun. Aber… _angenehm_ verdorben.

Wirklich.

Ihr glaubt mir nicht, daß er verdorben ist?

Vielleicht sollte ich dann mal erzählen – von Anfang an.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich aber auch erst mal vorstellen.

Mein Name? Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Meines Zeichens Reinblüter, gehorsamer Sohn eines strengen Vaters, Slytherin und zukünftiger Anhänger Voldemorts… Zumindest die ersten drei stimmen noch. Das Letzte muß ich mir noch mal überlegen.

Warum ich überlegen muß? Ihr glaubt nicht, daß ich, ein Malfoy, sich _nicht_ freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord unterwerfen würde?

Wartet ab, bis ihr erfahren habt, was passiert ist. Gerade passiert. Zumindest passieren sollte – wenn dieser Beweis des Alles-ist-möglich endlich weiter macht.

* * *

Ich habe Potter beobachtet. Ihn und seine beiden Freunde.

Sie waren plötzlich so gut gelaunt.

Es hat angefangen – kurz nach Beginn unseres siebten Schuljahres.

Kurz bevor wir unsere ersten Klausuren geschrieben haben.

Sie planten etwas. Das konnte ich regelrecht riechen.

Irgend etwas, das wohl nicht so ganz den Schulregeln entsprach. Vor allem die Granger schien sich beinahe in die Hosen zu machen. Zumindest bevor _es_ das erste Mal stattfand. Sie war ja Vertrauensschülerin. Schulsprecherin. Jemand, der sich an das hielt, was die Professoren sagten.

Dennoch. Sie ist auch eine Gryffindor und besitzt den entsprechenden Mut.

Sie haben _es_ durchgezogen.

Und nach dem ersten Mal war ihre Angst weg. _Es_ schien einfach zu gut geklappt zu haben.

Und ich wußte immer noch nicht _was_.

Nur eines fiel mir auf: Nicht nur die drei hatten nun gute Laune.

Mindestens die Hälfte der Gryffindors lief – in den Momenten, in denen sie glaubten von den anderen Häusern und den Lehrern unbeobachtet zu sein – mit einem wirklich nur noch als dämlich zu bezeichnenden Grinsen durch die Gänge.

Und es wurden mehr.

Alle zwei Wochen.

Was mich natürlich noch neugieriger machte.

Sie schienen etwas entdeckt zu haben, was die Moral stärkte.

Die Laune so anhob, daß sie nicht mehr so depressiv waren, mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, daß der Kampf gegen den-dessen-Namen-sich-niemand-zu-nennen-traut immer näher rückte. Womöglich noch vor Ende des Schuljahres. Vor ihrem Abschluß.

* * *

Es hat mich ziemlich genervt, wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, daß sie es schafften ein scheinbar so großes Geheimnis vor mir zu haben.

Extrem genervt.

Was mich natürlich angestachelt hat. Angestachelt, _es_ herauszufinden.

Also habe ich sie belauscht. Mich so unsichtbar wie möglich an sie herangehängt und hatte – keinen Erfolg. Versagen auf der ganzen Linie.

Wieder war es passiert, ohne daß ich _es_ mitbekommen habe.

Wieder gab es mehr Gesichter, die nicht mehr so angespannt waren.

_Es_ hatte geholfen.

_Es_ war mir immer noch unbekannt.

Und zu meinem Entsetzen stellte ich fest: _Es_ hatte sich ausgeweitet.

Das Phänomen griff auf ein paar Ravenclaws über. Und dann auf _mehr_ Ravenclaws.

Nur, daß diese Sache, die mich so nervte, weil ich nicht wußte, was sie war, scheinbar bei den Ravenclaws nicht zum gleichen Zeitpunkt stattfand, wie bei den Mitgliedern des Löwenhauses. Nach einer Weile zumindest.

Ihre Reaktionen kamen versetzt. Um einen Tag. Genau einen Tag.

Und schließlich grinsten sich auch die Ravenclaws so dümmlich an. Dümmlich, aber auch begeistert. Sie wurden rot – so, wie es am Anfang bei den Gryffindors gewesen war. Oder sie kicherten, sahen weg und warfen sich danach noch einen Blick zu.

Sie wußten, daß es ein Geheimnis war, das nur sie etwas anging. Und das sie äußerst aufzubauen schien. Ihnen Spaß zu machen schien.

Und ich wußte immer noch nichts.

Meine vorsichtigen Erkundigungen zeigten, daß auch der Rest meines Hauses nicht Bescheid wußte. Nur waren sie nicht so gut im Beobachten, wie ich. Und wenn sie etwas sahen, dann kümmerte es sie nicht sonderlich. Das waren schließlich die anderen Häuser. Slytherin konnte alleine stehen. Was ging uns Gryffindors und Ravenclaws Laune an. Dachten wir. Dachten die anderen.

Ich nicht!

Und eines Samstags fand ich es heraus. Mehr ein Zufall, daß ich anwesend war, als sich die Häuser untereinander zu verständigen schienen.

Eine – recht niedliche – Ravenclaw, die mit einem Gryffindor liiert war, schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, wann sie der Sache beiwohnen sollte. „Morgen wäre besser…", sagte sie zu ihrem Freund aus dem anderen Haus.

„Warum denn?", fragte er.

„Hogsmeade", war das einzige, was sie antwortete. Und das schien ihm zu genügen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie dort noch etwas zu erledigen.

„Ich seh zu, daß ich Harry noch vor vier erwische, um uns abzumelden. Meldest du uns für morgen bei deinen Leuten an?"

Sie nickte, streckte sich und gab ihm einen Kuß. Mit leuchtenden Augen. _Es_ mußte wirklich gut sein. Wenn sie sich schon _so_ drauf freute.

Aber, was hatte er gesagt? Um vier?

Ich grinste in meiner Nische, in der ich mich versteckt hatte.

Natürlich mußte ich sehen, was Potter um diese Uhrzeit machte.

Und natürlich folgte ich ihm, wie ein Schatten, um ihn bis dahin nicht zu verlieren.

Er sah sich mehrmals um. Erblickte mich beinahe. Nicht schlecht. Seine Instinkte, meine ich. Er fühlte wohl, daß ich ihm folgte. Aber _es_ war ihm wichtiger, denn er ging trotzdem zu einem Raum, der mir wohl bekannt war.

Ich war schon einmal dort gewesen. Im Fünften Jahr. Damals hatte ich ihn und seine kleine lernwillige Truppe verraten, als sie Verteidigungszauber geübt hatten.

Machten sie das etwa wieder? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste üben? Ich schüttelte den Kopf – innerlich. Das war doch unsinnig. Wir hatten wieder einen vernünftigen Lehrer. Mit dem wir auch Zauber übten. Genug Zauber. Eine Extra-Übungsstunde war unnötig.

Ich wartete.

Es kamen mehr.

Vereinzelt.

Auch sie sahen sich um, um danach lächelnd den Raum zu betreten. Den Raum der Wünsche. Der geheimen Wünsche, wenn man es genau nahm.

Der Name paßt zu ihm.

Und wieder war es ein geheimer Wunsch, ein Geheimnis, das er beherbergte.

Ich wartete weiter.

Und weiter.

Und irgendwann kam niemand mehr.

Und ich wollte immer noch wissen, was da vor sich ging.

Was es war, das die Laune der Teilnehmenden so hob.

Also schlich ich mich näher – was etwas bescheuert war, da eh niemand auf dem Gang war – und versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, dort hineinzusehen.

Natürlich gab es keine, außer die die Tür zu öffnen. Was ich mich nicht traute. Einen Moment zumindest.

Doch schließlich siegte meine Neugier und ich öffnete sie. Einen Spalt. Einen kleinen. Einen Blick riskieren. Wollte ich jedenfalls. Doch ich mußte mehr tun.

Es war ein Vorhang hinter der Tür. Der stoppte meinen Blick und so trat ich ganz ein.

Einen Moment war ich unsicher. Ja wirklich, auch Malfoys sind das ab und an. Doch dann hob ich meine Hand, um durch den ein wenig weggezogenen Vorhang zu blicken.

Zunächst fand ich den Eingang nicht, doch schließlich griff ich in die Lücke der von beiden Seiten kommenden Stoffbahnen und schob sie vorsichtig zur Seite.

Und was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren.

Denn was ich sah war unglaublich. Für mich zumindest. _Das_ hätte ich als Allerletztes erwartet.

Mein Schock sorgte dafür, daß ich vergaß den Vorhang wieder zu schließen. Eigentlich vergaß ich alles. Auch, daß ich mich eigentlich umdrehen und verschwinden sollte. Aber da wurde ich schon entdeckt.

Zuerst nur von einem, der aber den nächsten anstieß und nach wenigen Sekunden sahen mich schon alle erstarrt an.

Potter war der erste, der sich aus dem Schock befreite. Und Granger. Natürlich die beiden. Der Held und seine wandelnde Bibliothek. Sie bewegten sich auf mich zu. Gleichzeitig. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Ja wirklich Leute, geschmeidig. Glaubt mir. Das war eindeutig zu erkennen. Dafür hatten sie wenig genug an.

Mein Gehirn begann langsam wieder zu arbeiten. Es war entsetzt über das, was es sah: Eine Orgie! Das war eine richtige Orgie.

Liegen im römischen Stil waren im Zimmer verteilt. Und Kissen. Und Decken.

Und viele aus der oberen Klasse des Hauses Gryffindor konnte ich erkennen. Sie fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Trauben. Oder anderem Obst – alles schon mundgerecht in Stücke geschnitten. Und sie taten auch andere Dinge. Dinge, die wirklich nicht für die Blicke der Jüngeren unter den Hogwartsschülern geeignet waren.

Ich sah es, ich roch es… ich fühlte es – als Potter mich heranzog, um seine Lippen auf meine zu pressen. Da erst recht.

Ich wollte mich wehren. Ganz automatisch. Aber ich wußte nicht wie. Ich hätte ihn anfassen müssen. Und da gab es nicht viel, was dann meine Hände von seiner bloßen Haut getrennt hätte.

Also versuchte ich nach hinten auszuweichen. Endlich – in Richtung Tür.

Doch da war Granger.

Sie berührte meinen Nacken, zog an meinem Oberteil, während Potter versuchte seine Zunge in meinen Hals zu stecken – na ja, nicht ganz so tief. Aber in den Mund wollte er schon. Und ich war zu geschockt, um mich wirklich gegen seine Versuche zu wehren. Und – zu – erregt – wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muß.

Vor allem, als ich sah, daß die anderen Anwesenden nur breit grinsten und sich ihren jeweiligen – Partnern? – zuwandten.

Ich bemerkte noch, wie der Feuermelder aufstand. Er schien nicht begeistert davon, daß seine kleine Freundin sich nun gerade um mich – kümmerte. Doch dann schloß ich die Augen: Potters Hand war tiefer gewandert. Er hatte bemerkt, daß mich das alles nicht ganz kalt ließ. Gar nicht kalt, um genau zu sein. Und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Es war so peinlich. Am Anfang.

Doch Potter führte mich. Ich war wie in einem Bann.

Wir kamen an eine Liege. Ich ignorierte seinen spöttischen Kommentar: „Es besteht ja noch Hoffnung für dich…"

Nun war ich ganz sicher, daß er meine – Lage – bemerkt hatte.

Ich wollte das alles nicht. Doch irgendwie wollte ich es schon. Mein Körper wollte es… und irgendwann auch ich.

Wie ich schon gesagt habe: Er ist wirklich gut darin. In dem, was er mit mir gemacht hat. Damals.

Und natürlich mußte ich mich revanchieren. Damals.

Und er hat gefragt – hinterher: „Du wirst uns nicht verraten. Nicht wahr?"

In seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, daß er die Antwort schon wußte. Sein Grinsen sagte alles. Natürlich würde ich ihn nicht verraten. Nichts sagen, über das, was er mit mir getan hatte – und ich – mit _ihm_. Ihm, Harry Potter, dem Junge der Lebt und mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Manchmal. Immer wieder. Gerne.

* * *

Als wir uns das nächste Mal sahen, konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. Keine meiner üblichen Beleidigungen fielen mir ein. Keiner meiner geistreichen und ‚charmant-witzigen' Kommentare, die ich normalerweise für ihn übrig hatte.

Er hat es gemerkt. Und er hat gegrinst. So ein verruchtes Grinsen. Ein Grinsen, das mir zeigte, daß er wußte, woran ich dachte. Daß er immer noch wußte, daß ich ihn nicht verraten würde. Ihn und seine – Bande.

Und er hat sich auf mich zu bewegt. Langsam. Fast grazil zu nennen.

Grabbe und Goyle, die neben mir standen, hätten sofort eingegriffen. Auch wenn sie nicht wußten, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Sie warteten nur auf mein Zeichen. Ein kleines Heben meiner Hand hätte genügt. Dann hätten sie sich um Potter gekümmert. Aber irgendwie… Ich konnte es nicht.

Ich wollte, daß er mir nahe kommt. Wollte wissen, was er tun würde. Und er beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen bewegten sich. Er flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Du warst gut!"

Meine Wangen wurden rosé.

„Du kannst gerne wieder kommen…"

Ob er absichtlich Worte verwendet hatte, die so zweideutig waren? Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich.

Dann war sein Gesicht wieder in sicherer Entfernung zu meinem. Und er grinste wieder. Wahrscheinlich sah er, daß mein Gesicht noch roter geworden war. Und das war es. Sicher. Ich konnte es spüren. In dem Moment wünschte ich mir, ich hätte den Anti-Rotwerd-Zauber angewandt. Aber natürlich hatte ich das nicht. Ich war viel zu überzeugt davon, daß ich mich, als Malfoy, immer unter Kontrolle hatte. Wir hatten uns _immer_ unter Kontrolle. Doch nicht da. Meine Wangen glühten. Und Potter sah es.

Dann ging er und meine beiden Leibwächter grunzten nur überrascht. Natürlich. Warum sollten sie nicht überrascht sein. Es war noch nie geschehen, daß ich mit Potter zusammen getroffen war und mir nicht irgendeine spitze Bemerkung von den Lippen kam.

Doch…

Für alles gab es ein erstes Mal…

So wie in diesem Moment.

So wie es meist auch ein zweites Mal gibt.

Das es auch für mich gab.

Und als ich das nächste Mal in diesem Raum stand… Ja wirklich. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Meine Füße trugen mich fast von selbst dort hin, obwohl ich nicht mal sicher wußte, daß es stattfand. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich den Hinweis bekam, daß es wieder Zeit war. Dafür. Aber ich bekam ihn. Und ich folgte ihm.

Und als ich da war, sah mich Potter nur an. So wie die anderen. Aber ich beachtete sie nicht. Ich starrte nur auf Potter. Wortlos. Gebannt. Und er wußte, warum ich da war.

Und wieder zog er mich zu sich.

Und als seine Lippen schließlich meine berührten, da toste Applaus auf. Damit war ich einer von ihnen. Ich war in die verschwörerische Gemeinschaft derer, die sich den Freuden des Lebens hingaben – alle zwei Wochen – aufgenommen. Zumindest scheint es mir so. Vor allem – seit ich den Kuß erwiderte. Ihn erwiderte und noch mehr – tat. Es wirklich bewußt tat und nicht nur, weil mich alles überrollte – so, wie es das erste Mal gewesen war. Seitdem bin ich in ihren Augen einer von ihnen.

Seitdem kam ich auch.

Jedesmal.

In diesen Raum.

In diesem Raum.

Und tat – mehr.

Ich fand es angenehm – was ich mir nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte – am Anfang.

Aber dabei blieb es nicht.

Bei diesen Treffen. Alle zwei Wochen.

Es wurde mehr.

Viel mehr.

Zumindest im kleinen Kreis.

Im Kreis, der nur Potter und mich einschließt. Um den ich mich jetzt mal kümmern sollte.

Er hat schließlich aufgehört. Damit. Was mich doch etwas stört. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy und es geht nicht an, daß er mich so – halbfertig – liegen läßt. Ja: Halbfertig. Anders ist mein momentaner Zustand nicht zu beschreiben.

„Mach weiter!", befehle ich ihm – sanft. Ja, wirklich, sanft. Ich kann das. Ich will das. Jetzt.

Er soll sich mir widmen. Wie ich mich ihm widmen werde – später.

Außerdem: Ihr wißt ja jetzt, was hier passiert. Könnt es euch vorstellen – deutlich. Sicher, oder?

Ich habe jedenfalls zu tun.

Jetzt.

Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie diese Gryffindors auf diese abstruse Idee gekommen sind. Aber da mir die Ausführung einfach zu gut gefällt, ist mir das egal. Zumindest momentan.

Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, dann müßt ihr Potter fragen.

Vielleicht erzählt er es euch.

Irgendwann.

Aber nicht jetzt.

Denn er hat auch zu tun. _Das_ könnt ihr wirklich glauben.

Mit ‚verdorbenen' Dingen.

Ende

* * *

Naja, zumindest hatte ich beim Schreiben vor die Story hier zu beenden.. aber wenn's euch gefallen hat, und ihr wollt, dann.. öhm.. mir schwirrt schon eine Idee für nen zweiten Teil im Kopf rum. Na, wie sieht's aus? -fragend in die Runde guckt- Besteht Interesse?

Ciao M


	2. Teil 2

Wow, ich bin mal wieder überwältigt, was für ein Anklang eine meiner seltsamsten Ideen gefunden hat. Da der Plotbunny, der mir das ganze eingebrockt hat sich ‚leider' nicht in Luft aufgelöst hat, wie es ein braves Plothäslein hätte tun sollen, nach dem Schreiben der Story, sondern mir weiter nachgehoppelt ist, überall hin.. -seufzt- ..mußte ich natürlich noch was dranhängen – auch wenn ich den Leuten, die meinten, daß der erste Teil problemlos alleine stehen kann, nur zustimmen kann. Aber der Hase hat genervt und die Idee erst recht und daher gibt's doch Teil 2 (obwohl ich das ursprünglich wirklich nicht vorhatte).

Ich hoffe er gefällt euch ebenfalls.

Danke an: DracoTheFerret, Tolotos, shydow riddle, Hecate (oh, paß auf, sonst verderbe ich dich noch.. -zwinker-), windhauch, lady-claw (die Ideen kommen einfach so und nerven mich so lange, bis ich sie aufschreibe.. -schief grinst-), Luthien + Daeny (Wie gesagt: Im Grunde gebe ich euch recht.. aber irgendwie hat mich diese ganze Idee immer noch fest im Griff), Keeline (-dich mal wieder aus meinem Kopf rauswerfen muß-), Amruniel, LuckyShadow, Calandra (welche Autorin denkst du denn, daß ich meine? -g-), Cleindori, bloody Death Eater (ist leider jemand, der seit ner Ewigkeit nicht mehr schreibt… -seufzt- Ich les mich daher momentan durch ihre alten Sachen. :-)), V.H. (sag mal, warst du auch in meinem Kopf?), Noire, Turquenione, vava, Lorelei, Besserweiss, CitySweeper, Babsel

Nu aber los zu...

* * *

**Verdorben – Teil 2**

Ich lebe.

Noch.

Hier.

Jetzt.

Und doch nicht.

Es kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor.

Ja wirklich: Unwirklich. Ganz und gar.

Und er, er lebt auch. Hier. Jetzt. Neben mir.

Er schläft.

Wie ein Engel. Sein Gesicht, meine ich.

Er hat schon immer so ausgesehen. Wie ein Engel.

Aber bisher war er ein böser Engel. Ein ganz böser.

Er war gemein. Hinterhältig. Wollte mich verletzen. Auf jede erdenkliche Art. Wo er nur konnte.

Aber es hat sich verändert.

_Er_ hat sich verändert.

Ich auch, aber nicht so sehr, wie er.

Er ist nicht mehr wirklich böse. Glaube ich. Hoffe ich. Irgendwie. Ein wenig. Ein ganz klein wenig.

Wer hätte gedacht, daß das Ganze zu so was führt? Ich nicht. Zumindest nicht, als es angefangen hat. Am Anfang. Ganz am Anfang. An dem Anfang, an dem der Ursprung für die Veränderung liegt. Meine Veränderung, die zu seiner geführt hat.

Ihr wollt wissen, von was ich rede?

Vielleicht erzähle ich es euch. Ja, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, daß ich es euch erzähle. Irgendwann. Vielleicht... auch.. früher. Möglicherweise jetzt. Ja, jetzt. Jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt. Jetzt, wo _er_ nicht alles mitbekommt.

Damit bleibt es spannend. Für ihn. Denn er will es herausfinden. Schon lange. Wie _es_ begann. Aber ich erzähle es ihm nicht. Nicht ganz. Nicht am Stück. Immer nur Häppchenweise. Jedes Mal ein wenig. Jedes Mal ein winziges Bißchen. Was ihn anspornt. Zu meinem Glück. Denn er weiß, _wie_ er mich dazu bringen kann, mehr zu erzählen.

Aber euch kann ich es ganz erzählen – wenn die Zeit reicht.

* * *

Am besten ich beginne einfach mal und wir sehen, wie weit wir kommen. Ja? Gut.

Ach ja, mein Name ist übrigens Harry. Genau: ‚Nur Harry'.

Der ‚nur Harry', der vor über sechs Jahren erfahren hat, daß er ein Zauberer ist und der seither auf die Zaubererschule Hogwarts geht. Jedes Jahr. Aufs Neue.

Und jedes Jahr, aufs Neue, _darf_ ich gegen einen gewissen Zauberer kämpfen, den wir ja alle so gut kennen und lieben.

Ok, das war sarkastisch. Aber das darf ich. Nach dem, was mir mit ihm schon alles wiederfahren ist.

Ihr wißt wen ich meine. Ja? Nicht den Jungen neben mir, sondern den anderen Mann, der auch ein Slytherin war.

Die Kreatur.

_Das_ Böse.

Aber...

Zurück zum Thema.

Wo waren wir? Genau: Der Anfang.

Der war im letzten Sommer.

Ja, tatsächlich. Im letzten Sommer hat alles angefangen. Da wurde der Grundstein für das hier gelegt.

Was eigentlich? Ich weiß es nicht so recht. Auf jeden Fall etwas, das angenehm ist. Zur Zeit. Seit einigen Wochen. Monaten.

Immer wieder.

Immer länger.

Immer öfter.

Ich muß mich wirklich zusammenreißen. Entschuldigt...

Jedenfalls war ich im Fuchsbau. Bessergesagt: Ich war auf einer Wiese in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus.

Meine Freunde waren da. Ron. Hermine. Meine _besten_ Freunde.

Wir lagen in der Sonne. Wir genossen...

Die Ferien.

Das Wetter.

Die Ruhe.

Die Freiheit endlich einmal nicht gegen irgendwelche dunklen Mächte kämpfen zu müssen.

Und dann habe ich einen Fehler begangen. _Einen_.

Ich habe geseufzt.

_Das_ war falsch.

Sehr falsch.

Allerdings... vielleicht auch nicht.

Die – Dinge – die sich entwickelt haben. Die fühlen sich überhaupt nicht falsch an. Nicht sehr. Nicht – mehr.

Damals kam es mir jedoch so vor. Falsch.

Damals.

Und auch später. Die Tage danach.

Die – Wochen.

Aber dann haben wir uns wieder zusammengerauft.

Wir.

Ron.

Hermine.

Und ich.

Was es geschafft hat, das unsere Freundschaft, die, des goldenen Trios von Gryffindor, beinahe zerbrochen ist? Das wollt ihr wissen? Wirklich?

Gut, ich wollte nur noch mal fragen.

Ganz sicher gehen. Sicher gehen, daß ihr es wirklich wissen wollt und nicht nur aus Höflichkeit fragt. Daß ihr euch moralisch darauf vorbereitet. Seelisch und moralisch.

Ihr seid so weit?

Seid neugierig?

Wartet.

Ruhig.

Ok. Nicht so hektisch. Nicht so drängeln.

Ich erzähl' ja schon.

* * *

Also, wie schon gesagt: Ich seufzte.

Leise.

Kaum vernehmlich.

Aber dennoch laut genug für meine Freunde.

Ron sah mich an. Ich wußte, daß er das tut. Er sagt nie etwas. Aber er sieht einen neugierig an. Immer, wenn irgendwas ist.

Hermine jedoch, hat etwas gesagt. Sie ist _immer_ die, die fragt. „Was ist, Harry?"

Und wieder ein Seufzen. Von mir. Mein zweiter Fehler. Ich hätte einfach still sein sollen. Ich meine, ich war still – aber erst später. Um einiges später...

„Harry?"

Hermine kann ziemlich bohrend sein. Besorgt. Aber bohrend.

Also antwortete ich.

„Nicht, Mine..."

Natürlich hat ihr das nicht gereicht.

„Harry?"

Wieder diese Besorgnis. Es war eine strenge Besorgnis. In ihrer Stimme. Ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

Auch damit gab sie sich nicht zufrieden. Und Ron auch nicht.

„Harry?", begann er. Zusätzlich zu ihr. Im Team. Im Team sind sie wirklich gut. Nein, nicht das, was ihr jetzt meint. Denkt nicht so verdorben. Wobei.. Da sind sie inzwischen auch gut – im Team. Jedenfalls...

Es kam ein erneutes Seufzen meinerseits, was die beiden nur noch mehr angestachelt hat.

„Du kannst uns doch alles erzählen..."

„Wir sind schließlich Freunde."

Eindringlich, mitfühlend. Ich kam nicht drum herum.

Wieder ein Seufzen.

Ob sie es wohl verstehen? Das fragte ich mich. Damals.

Heute weiß ich es.

Sie dachten genau so.

Deswegen hat es damals auch angefangen. An diesem Nachmittag.

An dem Nachmittag, den wir in der Sonne dösend vor dem Fuchsbau verbracht haben. Zumindest dachten das Rons Eltern. Und seine Brüder. Und Hermines Eltern wahrscheinlich auch.

Aber es war nicht so. Überhaupt nicht.

Wir dösten nicht. Wir – schliefen.

Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.

Wir schliefen...

Ihr fragt euch, was daran so besonders sein soll?

Laßt mich doch erzählen.

_Ihr_ wolltet es doch wissen. Also laßt mich _so_ erzählen, wie ich es für richtig halte!

* * *

Damals habe ich auch erzählt. Und zwar meinen Freunden. Was mich beschäftigte.

Zuerst dachte ich, sie werden lachen. Aber das taten sie nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

Kein bißchen.

Es wunderte mich ein wenig. Etwas. Sehr... Am Anfang. Bis ich erfuhr, daß sie diese Sache auch beschäftigte. Schon lange...

Sie saßen neben mir und ich wußte, ich bin knallrot. Im Gesicht. Aber nicht von der Sonne. Garantiert nicht. Sondern von dem, was ich ihnen erzählt hatte. Was mich beschäftigt hat. Idiotischerweise.

Ja, glaubt mir: Idiotischerweise.

Wenn man sich Sorgen machen muß, daß man das nächste Jahr überlebt, dann sollte man sich wirklich um so was keine Gedanken machen. Es ist kindisch, wenn man es trotzdem tut. Dennoch: Ich tat es.

Wahrscheinlich lag es an meinem Alter. 17. Teenager. Pubertät.

Meine Hormone spielten verrückt. Gewaltig.

Wenn ich den blonden Engel neben mir ansehe, glaube ich, sie tun das noch immer.

Ich und ein Slytherin. _Der_ Slytherin

_Der_ Anführer des Hauses.

Der Schlangen.

Der Drache.

Draco.

Malfoy.

Ich schweife ab. Entschuldigt.

* * *

Hermine saß neben mir. Den Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm gestützt. So hat sie mir ins Gesicht gesehen. Und in ihrer sanften Art erklärt, daß sie meine Sorgen versteht.

„Ich auch." Das war Ron.

Wie ich schon gesagt habe: Die beiden beschäftigte das auch schon länger. Nur wußte ich es nicht. Damals.

Damals war ich überrascht. Wirklich.

Vor allem, als sich mein bester Freund ebenfalls auf einem aufgestellten Arm abstützte und Hermine einen Blick zuwarf. Einen fragenden. Als hätte er es geahnt.

Und Hermine blickte zurück.

Und ich lag dazwischen und habe die beiden beobachtet. Die Hände unter dem Kopf.

Und plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in Hermines Blick.

Er wurde _anders_. Nun war es ein – wichtiger – Blick. So einer, bei dem man keine Worte braucht. Wo man genau weiß, jetzt passiert etwas – Entscheidendes.

Ich weiß nicht so genau warum, aber ich wurde rot. Schon wieder. Wahrscheinlich ahnte ich es. Irgendwie. Möglicherweise. Vielleicht war ich aber auch einfach nur zu sehr in meinen eingleisigen Gedanken gefangen. Aber ich ahnte richtig.

Ron ebenfalls. Er verstand den Blick. Und wurde ebenfalls rot. Roter, als er sowieso schon ist. Nickte aber.

Meine Stimmbänder verstanden auch. Sie krächzten nur noch. „Hermine?" Und dann sagten sie gar nichts mehr, da sie viel zu geschockt davon waren, daß meine beste Freundin sich zu mir beugte, um mir einen – Kuß – zu geben.

Rons Stimme krächzte ebenfalls. „Wir sind Freunde. Für immer, Harry!" Und nachdem er das hervorgebracht hatte, beugte er sich zu mir runter – genau wie Hermine vorher – und _küßte_ mich ebenfalls.

Es war komisch. Seltsam. Zu Beginn. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Warum auch immer. Aber – dann wurde es angenehm. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr wehren. Ich blieb still...

...und es wurde noch – angenehmer.

Hermine hatte einen Zauberschild um uns aufgebaut. Damit uns niemand sieht. Dabei.

Und Gott sei Dank funktionierte er.

Und Gott sei Dank funktionierte – es.

Das, was sie taten. Und ich auch. Nachdem ich meinen ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte.

Auch für die beiden war es neu.

Wir waren immer nur Freunde gewesen. Ganz harmlos.

Nun waren wir nicht mehr harmlos. Überhaupt nicht.

Erstaunlich, auf was für Ideen man kommen kann. An einem Nachmittag. Voller Sonne. Und – mehr.

Mehr Dingen als Sonne.

Händen.

Mündern.

Und anderen Körperteilen.

* * *

Danach waren wir erschöpft. Außer Atem. Verschwitzt.

Und unsicher.

Eine ganze Weile.

Unsicher. Wie es weitergehen soll.

Mit uns.

Aber schließlich waren wir Freunde...

Wir haben es einfach ignoriert.

Totgeschwiegen.

Bis wir beschlossen, daß es so nicht weitergehen kann.

Wie gesagt: Wir sind Freunde. Seit Jahren. Die besten. Daher sprachen wir miteinander.

Und es ging weiter.

Anders. Entspannter. Und mit einer neuen – Idee.

Sie war so unglaublich. So abwegig. So undurchführbar. Aber interessant. Wert, einen Versuch der Durchführung zu starten.

Daher beschlossen wir, zu recherchieren.

Hermine in der Bibliothek.

Ich besorgte mir andere Bücher und Ron... er machte den ersten Schritt, um herauszufinden, ob die Idee vielleicht auch andere _interessant_ finden könnten. Herauszufinden, _wer_ die Idee interessant finden könnte, war das Schwierigste. Bei diesem Kandidaten waren wir uns relativ sicher, da wir ihn schon lange und gut kennen. Zugegeben. Seamus machte es uns einfach. Sehr einfach. Und ich warf Ron den Ball zu.

* * *

Ich las gerade in einer meiner _Recherchelektüren_.

„Was liest du da?" Der Ire kann so neugierig sein.

„Über die Römer... und ihre _Orgien_..."

„Orgien?" Er verschluckte sich beinahe. Unschuldiger Kerl. In – dieser – Hinsicht. Orgien, meine ich. Ich glaube nicht, daß er ganz – unschuldig – war. Ihr wißt, was ich meine, oder?

Ich sah jedenfalls zu Ron, der es sich gerade auf dem Bett bequem machte. Sein Bett. _Sehr_ – bequem. So bequem, daß man es schon fast lasziv nennen konnte. Er hat diese Haltung wirklich äußerst – echt – hinbekommen.

Ich mußte mir so das Lachen verbeißen. Es sah so komisch aus. Gut, daß ich es vorher schon gesehen hatte. Sonst hätte ich wirklich laut rausgebrüllt und seinen ganzen Versuch zunichte gemacht.

Er sah zu Seamus, der immer noch die Nachricht über meinen Lesestoff verarbeitete.

„Wäre doch eine interessante Sache, oder?", fragte Ron. Leise. Gerade noch verständlich. Gerade noch so, daß es _nicht_ anzüglich war.

„Was?" Perplex. Ein perplexer Seamus. Wieder etwas zum Lachen, was ich ja nicht durfte.

„Eine Orgie..." Nun wurde Rons Stimme anzüglich. Zu einem kleinen Hauch. Ganz wenig.

Seamus starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Er meint, _selbst_ eine zu veranstalten", hatte ich Mitleid mit Seamus, der vollkommen auf der Leitung stand. „Eine Orgie", setzte ich sicherheitshalber noch nach. Trocken. Unberührt. Scheinbar. Innerlich war ich angespannt bis zum Äußersten.

Nun sah der Ire wieder zu mir. Geschockt. Sprachlos.

Ron zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er fuhr langsam und provozierend mit der Hand über seine Brust. Natürlich hatte er seinen Pulli noch an – einen der berühmt berüchtigten, aber ganz und gar nicht anregenden, Weasley-Pullis. Aber die Geste genügte für einen Test. Der Test, ob Seamus reagierte.

Und er reagierte.

Mit einem Keuchen. So einem Keuchen, von dem man genau wußte, daß es eines war, bei dem man vollkommen ausgetrocknet war, nur, um gleich darauf einen ganzen See intus zu haben, weil einem das Wasser im Mund zusammen läuft.

Ich stand auf. Bewegte mich auf ihn zu. Langsam. Vorsichtig. Genauso provozierend, wie Ron sich bewegte, der sich nun noch mehr auf dem Bett ausstreckte.

Seamus Augen huschten von einem zum anderen. Er schien nicht zu wissen, ob er auf Ron oder mich sehen sollte – oder einfach davon rennen sollte.

Das hätte ich auch gerne getan. Davon rennen. In diesem Moment.

Die Idee kam mir gar nicht mehr so brillant vor, wie damals, als wir sie zu dritt besprochen hatten. Und geplant hatten. Und unsere Bewegungen geübt hatten. Uns abgesprochen hatten. Aber der Moment ging schnell vorbei und mein Gryffindormut kam wieder hervor.

Wozu habe ich den schließlich, wenn nicht für solche Momente?

Irgendwann stand ich dann direkt vor dem anderen Jungen. Der mich ansah. Wie hypnotisiert.

Ich beugte mich dann zu ihm und hob sein Kinn. Ganz sanft. Vorsichtig. Ihm eine Möglichkeit zum Ausweichen gebend. Was er nicht tat. Er ließ es zu. Ließ zu, daß ich mich weiter zu ihm beugte. Ganz vor. Bis meine Lippen seine berührten.

Kurz.

Ganz kurz.

Und ich löste mich wieder von ihm.

„Hast du _Interesse_?"

Bei Merlin, klang meine Stimme rauchig in dem Moment. Ich war selbst überrascht. Überrascht und – geschockt. Und gleichzeitig erfreut, da ich genau das erreicht hatte, was ich wollte. Was _wir_ wollten.

Seine Augen glühten. Er hatte Feuer gefangen.

„Morgen, um Vier, Raum der Wünsche..." Das war Ron. Er saß nun neben Seamus und flüsterte die Worte direkt in sein Ohr, was einen Schauer über den Körper des Jungen laufen ließ.

Und tatsächlich:

Er.

Nickte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, was unser Glück war. So sah er unsere grinsenden Gesichter nicht. Und Glück war es auch, daß er sie noch ein Weilchen länger geschlossen hielt, so daß wir problemlos aus dem Raum verschwinden konnten.

Wir waren völlig überdreht.

Kaum waren wir auf der Treppe, rannten wir los, um Hermine zu finden.

Was uns auch gelang.

Bald. Überraschend bald.

Eine überraschend rotwangige Hermine.

In einem zum Glück leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Genauso leer, wie unser Schlafraum gewesen war. Abgesehen von Seamus, Ron und mir.

In dem Moment konnten wir nicht das tun, was wir eigentlich vorgehabt hatten. Erzählen. Stattdessen sahen wir sie nur fragend an. Bis sie herauspreßte „Parvati..." und nickte.

Und wir sagten nur: „Seamus..." Und nickten ebenfalls.

Und dann brachen wir alle in Lachen aus. Ein Lachen, das uns die Tränen in die Augen trieb. So stark war es. Lang war es. Befreiend war es.

Der erste Schritt war gemacht.

Und weitere folgten. Schritte – und _Teilnehmer_.

Jedes Mal. Mehr.

Und jeder brachte neue Ideen. Verdorbene Ideen.

Und dann kam – er.

Draco.

Und bei ihm funktionierte es genauso leicht, wie bei den anderen. Vor allem bei _mir_ funktionierte es.

Er ließ sich manipulieren. Um den Finger wickeln. Ganz leicht. Von _mir_. Als hätte er darauf gewartet. Es ersehnt. Und ich genoß es. Diese – Dinge – mit ihm tun zu können. Zu _spüren_, wie er sich mir – unterwarf. Ja, das hat er getan. Sich unterworfen. Mir. Er kam nie zu den anderen. Er kam immer direkt zu mir. Mit mir.

In jede unbeobachtete Nische.

In jedes leere Klassenzimmer.

An jeden anderen Ort, an den ich ihn führte. An dem ich ihn – verführte.

Es war berauschend.

Es war berührend.

Es war – verändernd.

Alles verändernd.

Und jetzt. Jetzt kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, daß es wieder so wird wie früher. Daß er nicht mehr zu mir kommt. Mit mir kommt. Wenn wir uns getroffen haben. Berührt haben. _Verführt_ – haben.

So wie heute. Vorhin.

Als er sich wieder unterworfen hat. Mir.

* * *

Aber – er bewegt sich. Wacht auf. Daher kann ich nicht weitererzählen.

Denn nun. Nun werde _ich_ mich unterwerfen.

Und ich weiß, er wird es genießen. Genauso, wie ich.

_Es_ genossen habe.

Genieße.

Und genießen werde.

Durch ihn.

Mit – ihm.

Und wieder werde ich ihm ein wenig erzählen. Ein Stückchen. Einen Happen.

Wenn er sich _Mühe_ gibt.

Was er immer tut.

Dabei.

Garantiert.

Auch jetzt.

Dieses Mal.

Dem noch weitere folgen werden.

Zumindest, bis es zum Kampf kommt. Dem Kampf gegen den, der mir immer mal wieder versucht mein Leben zu versauen.

Ich hoffe Draco ist dann auch meiner Seite. Und – falls – wir überleben, hoffe ich, daß _es_ dann weitergeht. Daß wir dann weiter diese – Dinge – tun. Miteinander. Mit großer Zustimmung.

Zumindest von meiner Seite aus. Und ich glaube – von seiner – auch.

Ende

* * *

So.. nu bin ich mal gespannt, wie euch diese Teil gefallen hat und hoffe, wenn ich in 2 Wochen vom Urlaub zurück bin, ein paar Kommis von euch zu lesen. -lieb guckt- Und außerdem hoffe ich, daß dieser -grummelt, brummt und sich harschere Worte verkneift- Plotbunny, der im Übrigen _immer noch_ hier herumhoppelt, mir nicht auch noch in den Urlaub folgt.. -Vieh böse anguckt und _mal wieder_ aus dem offenen Koffer scheucht, in den es sich gerade einquartieren wollte-

Ciao M


End file.
